The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit manufacturing processes and in particular to a wafer process chamber leak detector for detecting leaks in the integrated circuit manufacturing process.
In integrated circuit manufacturing processes, an inert gas may routed into the wafer process chamber and to the wafer in order to cool the wafer during manufacturing. In most cases, the environment outside of the wafer process chamber will contain moisture. If there is a leak in the inert gas supply line to the wafer process chamber, that moisture may enter the inert gas supply line and, subsequently, the wafer process chamber. This can result in several negative consequences such as, for example, the scrapping of one or more wafer lots, polymer formation in the wafer process chamber, and/or a variety of other negative consequences known in the art.